Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains and the like have installed thereon an extendable foot-rest or leg-rest for the reclining comfort of the passenger. Typically, these extendable foot-rests or leg-rests are located in a stowed position below the seat cushion bull nose.
In certain situations, however, it is desirable to reduce the length of the cushion bull nose. For example, by reducing the overall length of the seat cushion, the amount of space between rows of seats may be reduced, thus increasing the number of seats that may be included within the same area. In these circumstances, the amount of space below the cushion bull nose is not sufficient to adequately stow foot-rests or leg-rests. As a result, these seats do not include leg-rests or foot-rests, which significantly reduces the level of comfort experienced by passengers in these seats.
Because many people must sit, and sometimes even sleep, for long hours in passenger seats, there is a need for a leg-rest or foot-rest design that can be adequately stowed below more compact seat designs.